The present invention relates to an inlet conduit for a valve-controlled internal combustion engine, especially for a manually guided implement. The present invention also relates to a method of producing a flow deflection edge in such an inlet conduit.
DE 34 17 526 discloses a valve-controlled internal combustion engine, the inlet conduit of which is essentially formed in a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine and is provided with an outer inlet opening as well as an inner, valve-controlled inlet into a combustion chamber. The inlet conduit is formed from a supply passage portion and a valve end passage portion that opens into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. The two passage portions are complicated and complex spherically shaped passages in order to provide favorable flow conditions in the inlet conduit. In order to be able to mass produce cylinder heads having such conduits, slide-in units are used that in order to form the conduits are introduced into the mold prior to the casting and after the casting are again withdrawn. In regions of overlap, the slide-in units rest against one another, as a result of which sharp edges are formed that must later be finished in a complicated and/or expensive procedure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inlet conduit for a valve-controlled internal combustion engine with which, along with a straightforward manufacture, a high degree of filling of the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine is made possible. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a flow deflection edge in such an inlet conduit.